


Pink Is For Gay

by nandinhasilva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But There Was No Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, the journals heist still happens tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandinhasilva/pseuds/nandinhasilva
Summary: Researching through Lex’s journals, Lena comes across a section that specifies all types of kryptonite and their effects. But there is one she gets most curious about.ORKara and Lena decide to test pink kryptonite without knowing its effects.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 391





	Pink Is For Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, pink kryptonite is a thing. And its first appearance took place on a Supergirl comic book no less. Coincidence? I think not.
> 
> Also: who has the strength not to make Supergirl gayer when given the chance? I most certainly don’t.

“You wanted to see me, Lena?” The super said, having just landed on the CEO’s balcony.

“Yes, there is something I think you should see.”

The brunette motioned for the hero to come closer. She was standing near a side table and Kara could see Lex’s journals sprawled all over it.

“Kara, I was going through all his notes, and they’re just horrible. Lex is vile and downright insane. He wants not only to kill kryptonians, but to make them suffer as much as possible. Inside that twisted mind of his, he really thinks you are the villains.” Lena’s face was dark all the while. “Look.” and the brunette pointed to a specific page in one of the journals.

Kara took a closer look and was shocked to see what the page contained.

“Is this…?” She was speechless.

“It’s a complete catalog of all types of known kryptonites and their effects.” Lena made a pause, as if the next thing she was going to say would burn her mouth. “Kara, it also shows how to synthesize some of them.” She looked at her friend, somewhere in between horrified and worried. “God only knows how he came to this knowledge.”

The kryptonian stayed silent for a moment, trying to digest the information. “You’re right, this is awful.” The hero was serious, concern overshadowing her features.

“Kara, darling, I know it’s terrible, but at least we have it now. It’s safe. It can’t be used for evil anymore.” The CEO came closer and put a reassuring hand over the blonde’s shoulder.

After recovering from the initial shock, the reporter went to take a better look at the pages. She was surprised to see how many types of kryptonite existed. She didn’t know half of it herself. But right there, inside that page, in Lex’s pretentious handwriting, was a list of them:

“Wow, I had no idea there were so many types of kryptonite, Lena”

“Me neither.”

Kara was still holding the journal in her hands, scanning the list again.

“I have faced green and red so far. Not pleasant, for sure. The black one...”

“Harun-el” Confirmed the CEO.

“Uh.” A crease appeared on the hero’s forehead.

“What is it?” The brunette asked when she saw the confusion on her friend’s face.

“Well, there is one here that Lex didn’t quite account for the effects.”

“The pink one. I noticed it too.”

“… remarkably ridiculous, not worthy, would be...funny?” The reporter voiced out loud, her face ever so confused. _“_ What do you think it can do?”

“I have no idea, but for Lex to dismiss it like that I don’t believe is something that could hurt or kill, that would be surely highlighted with happy remarks no less. Not really sure what to make of the funny part...”

“Right, right.”

Lena was in an impossible situation. As a scientist she wanted to find out what were the effects of this pink kryptonite. Not only out of her natural curiosity, but also because she knew damn well that to face something unknown was far worse than being prepared for it. And God knows she couldn’t stand being in the dark anymore. But as Kara’s best friend she couldn’t possibly put her in the face of any danger, as little as it might be. The struggle was real and it showed because the next thing she heard was her friend’s voice.

“I know what you’re thinking.” The blonde said calmly drawing the other woman from her inner thoughts

“What?”

“You’re doing that face. When you want something but doesn’t really know how to ask. Dreamy eyes, lip biting, eyebrows up, holding your breath.” She kept pointing at Lena’s features as she spoke.

“You know me so well.” Caught with a hand on the proverbial cookie jar. She at least had the decency to flash a sheepish smile.

“I do. You want to know what it does, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I’m still considering. I don’t know if it’d be worth the risk. Not if it might put you in any danger at all.”

“Well, I want to know what it can do too, better to be prepared, right? Plus, I trust you one hundred percent. Do you think we can pull this off?”

“Well, anything that Lex deems as “not worthy” certainly picks my interest. But, Kara...” And there was a pregnant pause, uncertainty all over Lena’s voice and face. “...are you sure about this? It could be dangerous.”

“I told you already, I trust you. If anything goes sideways we just stop.”

“Okay. I’ll try my best and see if I can synthesize some of it, just a pebble should be enough, we want to test it, nothing more.”

“Let me know when everything is ready. I have to go back to the DEO.”

“Be careful out there, will you? It gets me worried sick knowing how many ways there are to hurt you.”

“Hey” The kryptonian pulled her friend into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck while the other woman grabbed the back of her suit. “I promise I’ll be careful. Besides, if anything happens to me I know you’ll find a way to fix it.”

“I will, but I’d prefer I didn’t have to.” The brunette was hiding her face into the crook of her friend’s neck. The super kissed the top of Lena’s head and parted the hug just enough she could look right into her bright green eyes. “I’ll be extra careful then.”

Lena only nodded and released her hold on the blonde

“Text me if anything happens, okay?” And with that, the super stepped out into the open balcony and launched herself up into the sky.

A few days went by with little news from Lena, but soon enough Kara received a text message on her phone.

_Lena: “It’s ready, come to the lab whenever you’re able.”_

And so she did. She left the DEO and in a matter of seconds she was in Lena’s lab.

Lena was looking through a microscope, didn’t raised her gaze to speak. “You know, when I said ‘whenever you’re able’ I didn’t mean now.” There was a small smile playing across red lips.

“I know, I know” The super was halfheartedly apologizing “But I’m a little anxious.”

She left the microscope to face the blonde “We don’t have to do this.” The concern was very noticeable in her tone.

“Oh, no, it’s okay, I want to. It’s just, it’s kryptonite you know? Makes me nervous.”

“I think I might have something that’ll help with that.” The CEO reached for a red and blue piece of metal on her table “You know what this is, right?”

“Yeah, you made it for me. To protect me from the kryptonite infected air.”

“Exactly. I’m going to put this on your chest and if you feel anything, pain, discomfort, even tickles, just press it and it will cover you, thus protecting you from any contact with the kryptonite.” Lena was saying it all with a very focused expression.

“So serious” Kara was almost pouting, trying to make fun of her friend “But I’m kinda gonna disagree with you a tiny bit, because if I feel any tickles at all I’m going to have to continue with the experiment.” And she opened a big, goofy, Kara smile.

Lena only rolled her eyes playfully and managed to place the device over the El crest. Once it was secured, the brunette stepped back “This should do” Her next words came with a soul piercing gaze, green into blue, hands holding Kara’s shoulders steadily, even though she knew the woman didn’t need it “Are you ready?”

“As long as you’re with me.” The hero grabbed both of Lena’s arms.

“Always.” With one last squeeze to the blonde’s shoulders, Lena turned around and took a small metal box from a table nearby. “All right, there is pink kryptonite inside this lead box, no bigger than a marble. I’m going to open it slowly and if you feel anything, anything at all, please, let me know.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The CEO approached the reporter. Slowly, very cautiously, she began to open the box. A faint, pinkish glow started to come from within. “Are you okay, do you feel anything?”

“Lena, you’ve barely opened it, c’mon, I feel fine, keep going.” With the reassurance, Lena fully opened the box this time. The small rock inside had a bright pink look. As soon as it was in full disclosure a few pink veins began to form on the kryptonian’s face and neck.

“Okay, it’s starting to affect you, I’m shutting it down.” Lena’s hand moved with the intent to close the box.

“No!” The hero held the brunette’s hand still. She had never noticed how soft Lena’s skin was, how warm. “I’m fine, I swear.” As if to prove a point, the girl picked the rock from inside it’s container and held it. “See, I don’t feel any different. Is that a new perfume you’re using today?”

The out of the blue question caught the CEO a little off guard, but she managed an answer with enough grace.

“Not really, darling, it’s the same as usual. Let me make some readings.”

The brunette picked a fingertip oximeter¹ from the table behind her. “Give me your hand, please, this is going to measure your oxygen levels.”

Kara complied and as soon as Lena touched her again, she felt the patches of skin that got in contact with the brunette tingle a little bit.

“You hand is sweaty, dear, are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m just feeling warmer than usual. Did you, by any chance, changed the thermostat? Also, your hair looks really pretty today.”

Lena gave a small laugh at her friend’s ramble “No I didn’t, but you shouldn’t be able to feel it even if I did, and... thank you. Now, I just need one finger.” The CEO placed the device on the tip of Kara’s index finger.

The blonde was never much one prone to dirty thoughts or jokes, but what Lena had just said made her mind wander to such inappropriate places that she was sure she should be blushing like a school girl. And of course the brunette noticed, if the raised eyebrow and knowing smile were any indication, but for some reason she chose not to make any comments.

“Your oxygen levels are normal.”

Lena continued her inspection. She picked a stethoscope and positioned herself besides the reporter. “Just breath normally, I’m going to listen to your heart.” That being said, the CEO firmly placed the metal tip of the object on the kryptonian’s chest. Kara was feeling fidgety with the touch, not because it was uncomfortable, but because it was making her feel things, unusual, pleasant things. She could feel her body humming, and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to move. The brunette looked at her almost annoyed, talking as if it was with a child “Kara, I really need you to stay still for a while, please?”

“Sorry.”

The blonde would have obeyed, but as Lena made her request, one of her hands slid to Kara’s lower back, as to hold her in place. She tried to keep the little gasp at bay, but it was out of her mouth before she could do anything about it. The sensation on her back was electrifying. It looked like now Lena’s eyebrow was permanently up, but even so she kept listening. “Your heart is beating really fast. Let me measure your blood pressure.”

She got the blood pressure meter and wrapped it around the other woman’s arm, pumping the bomb as much as she could without it exploding around steel muscles. Kara was watching everything intently. Lena never seemed so beautiful like now. So focused and set to assure that everything was okay with her. The hero felt a warm sensation inside her chest.

“As I suspected, your blood pressure is also a little high.”

“That’s because you’re standing too close.” The words came out of their own accord, and soon after Kara was mortified of what she had just said, eyes comically wide. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Oh, but I just might.” The reaction was not what she expected. The CEO was giggling, head bowed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m not making fun of you, I promise. But I think I know what’s going on here.”

“You do?” The surprises kept coming.

“Let me just check one last thing.” Lena picked from her pocket a small lantern. “Look at me, please.” She flashed the beam of light right into Kara’s eyes, first left, then right.

“Yeah… just as I thought. Your pupils are dilated.”

“They are? What does it mean?”

“Kara, darling, I think you’re having a bad case of...gay.” She was trying miserably to suppress a fit of giggles.

“What? No, that’s just-”

“Remarkably ridiculous?” Lena completed raising a defiant eyebrow. “You’ve notice my perfume and my hair, even though they’re not any different from what they were before.” The CEO began.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“No it doesn’t, but combined with the fact that your body is showing clear signs of being aroused, and I quote ‘because I’m standing too close’ does mean something. That ‘ridiculous’ kryptonite turned you gay.” Lena was having trouble not to laugh.

“No way! That can’t be, it’s just surreal.”

“It is. It doesn’t mean it’s less true.”

“Lena, please, a kryptonite that turns people gay? C’mon.” Kara was laughing but not because she found the situation funny. Much on the other hand, it was no fun at all. It was absurd.

“You are so stubborn sometimes, you know that?” The brunette crossed her arms and rolled her eyes “I’m telling you, but I think I might have to prove it.”

With that being said, Lena closed the gap between them until the superhero was backed up against a table. The CEO put one arm on each side of her friend, thus making their faces get inches apart.

“Lena, what are you doing?” Kara could feel her heart drumming uncontrollably with the lack of distance. The other woman’s perfume was now flooding her senses, she was beginning to have trouble to sort her thoughts.

“Well, darling, I’m a scientist, I test until I can be proven wrong, but mostly I prove myself to be right.” Her smile was nothing like the super had ever seen before, downright indecent it was. She could feel the other woman’s breath, her green eyes staring directly into her blue ones. That warm sensation she was feeling on her chest before, quickly turned into a tight pull in her stomach. It was crazy, she had never felt this way around Lena. Not like this. She knew she loved the brunette, sure, but love was not exactly what she was feeling right now, was it? Not giving the super any time to react, the brunette put one hand on the other woman’s lower abs.

“Oh, my.” The super almost moaned. The touch made her jolt, like she was being electrocuted. And the sensation on her stomach dropped, hitting dangerously lower. She had her eyes closed and was trying to breath, but breathing was actually making things worse because the air was filled with one thing: Lena. She was certain she had crushed the table behind her, gripping so hard in a worthless attempt to retain some control.

“Now.” The CEO said, with a low, sultry voice, next to the hero’s ear. “Would you be a dear and describe to me what exactly what it is that you are feeling right now?”

“I-” Kara was a mess. She couldn’t put together a coherent thought even if her life depended on it. Her mind was solely focused on the woman in front of her and the things she was making her feel. “I don’t… Lena… please.” She whispered, sounding almost in pain. That seemed to backtrack the CEO from her mission. What was she thinking? Putting her best friend into such an uncomfortable position just so she could inflate her own ego, just so she could say she was right. That was stupid and mean. “Kara, I’m sorry. I-” The brunette immediately began to pull away, only to be held close by the hero.

“That was not what I was pleading for.” Earnest blue eyes were traveling from bright green to deep red.

“Oh.” Lena had made herself a very dangerous bed and it seemed now she would have to lie down on it not being the woman to usually back down from anything. “Then by all means, what were you pleading for?” The little smirk that appeared on the brunette’s lips was enough to make the reporter undone. One of the blonde’s hands released the table and cupped the other woman’s face while delving in for a kiss. The hand that was previously on her stomach, quickly went around to the hero’s back, and another gripped her shoulder. The kiss was soft, and yet unrelenting and with each passing second it became deeper, more passionate. Kara’s hands were roaming, touching everything she could find, from smooth hair to silky skin, up and down. Every now and again she’d trail down a few kisses on the brunette’s jaw line and neck, warranting the most delicious sighs from the woman. Lena was tugging hard on the hairs at the nape of the kryptonian’s neck, pulling her impossibly close. Kara was so soft but also so solid against her. It almost made her forget the parts of her brain that were saying this was wrong. How could this be wrong when it felt so right? Things were getting heavier and, try as she might, Lena couldn’t stop herself from biting the blonde’s swollen bottom lip. Encouraged by that, in a swift motion, Kara held Lena by the waist, spinning them around, putting the brunette on top of the very table she was previously against. The CEO’S legs immediately went around the super’s waist, pulling her closer and when rock hard abs hit Lena’s sensitive center the shock that came with it was both maddening and awakening. With all the strength she could muster, Lena parted her lips from the other woman’s long enough to speak.

“Kara, wait, stop!” That halted the super’s movements. Their foreheads were still joined and their heavy breaths were mingled together. The CEO was gripping hard the neck of Kara’s suit, still feeling the reporter’s hands on her back, burning like coal.

“Did I hurt you?”

Kara was looking at Lena but the woman could not meet her gaze. Arousal and guilty were fighting a cruel battle inside the brunette. There she was, taking advantage of a delicate situation and all Kara could think of was her best friend's well being.

“I’m sorry.” The blonde dropped her hands by her side, and immediately averted her gaze.

At those words, Lena pushed herself a little bit further apart, to try and clear her head. She couldn't stand let her friend think that this was in anyway her fault.

“No, darling, please, no, don’t apologize. Look at me.” But the blonde did not, so the CEO, very slowly, put a finger bellow the hero’s chin and turned her head. As soon as their eyes met again, Lena spoke as softly as she could. “You did nothing wrong, if anything, I did. I was supposed to be the one responsible here, taking care of you, keeping this whole thing in check and I let it all get way out of hand.” Lena took the cue to jump off the table. She turned around and took a deep breath, trying to recompose herself. After, she retrieved the lead box and turned back to face Kara. “Just give me the kryptonite, will you? This has gone too far already.”

A moment went by with Lena holding the box open so Kara could store the rock back to safety. She was close enough to the kryptonian to see her freeze for but a fraction of second and soon after her eyes widening a little bit too much to be considered normal.

“Kara. The kryptonite.” She was still waiting with the box opened.

“I… don’t have it.” It was when Kara showed the CEO the hand that was supposed to be holding the stone. It was empty.

“What?” They were both surprised. “Where is it?”

“I don’t know. I kinda lost record of things when we were… well… you know.” Lena couldn’t remember seeing her friend so red in the face. If she wasn’t so confused by the whole thing she would have laughed.

“Let me see your hands.” The brunette inspected the kryptonian hands, they were normal, very clean. “It didn’t seem you crushed it. There are no signs of it in your hands.”

“So it must have fell off?”

“Most likely. Can you use your x-ray vision to find it?”

“That won't be necessary. Look.”

The blonde was pointing to the other side of the lab, right in one of the corners, some good feet away from them, a small pink stone, glowing on the floor.

After safely securing the kryptonite inside its lead box Lena raised her trademark eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Well. That’s certainly interesting.” When she looked at Kara again, the girl was as pink as the kryptonite she just stored. “I wonder… How long have you been NOT holding it?” That smug smile would must definitely be the death of Supergirl one day. Reducing the once girl of steel to girl of jelly.

“I-” The blonde cleared her throat. “I don’t really know. With all that we, uh, us, I mean. Maybe when I let go of the table?”

“So you mean to tell me that for at least half of our make out session you were possibly not under the influence of the pink kryptonite?”

“Maybe?”

“My, my, that’s very interesting indeed.” Lena was wearing such a shit eating grin on her face that Kara was almost scared. Almost. “You see. I’m nothing if very thorough with my experiments. Luthor top notch science, you know?” Speaking ever so softly and slow, the brunette was getting closer and closer to the hero who found herself unable, or unwilling, to move. “How will I be able to produce perfect results if there was an unknown element in the experiment. That just won’t do.”

“So… you want me to get the kryptonite again?”

“I was thinking more along the line we tried another variable. Without the kryptonite.”

“Without? But the whole point was-Oh.”

“You are, my dear, one of the fastest beings alive in the whole wide universe. And yet so slow sometimes. Endearing but torturing.”

The words had barely left Lena’s mouth when she felt herself being lifted and put back on the very table she was sitting not five minutes ago, all that in a blink of an eye. He hair was swooshed and a gorgeous kryptonian was holding her steady in her arms.

“Is this fast enough for you?”

“Why, yes. Shall we begin?”

“Experiment away, my scientist.”

They quickly resumed their previous activities. Pink kryptonite forgotten, they had other very pressing matters to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware some of you might be a little disappointed with the ending but this piece have been siting in my laptop for MONTHS because I was very pissed with the way the TV show is going (still am, haven’t watched it for a while to be honest, the little I know comes from getting spoilers on Twitter/Tumblr) and I was having trouble to finish it but I made a promise to myself I would post this today so here we are. 
> 
> ¹ The oximeter is a medical device that indirectly monitors the oxygen saturation of a patient's blood and changes in blood volume in the skin.


End file.
